Parties Come in Fours
by Valea
Summary: Sequel to "When the Boys Are Gone". What happens when the parents, Rosalie and Emmett are gone, and the rest of the Cullens are left to their own devices. Lemon fresh goodness inside. ONE SHOT.


Due to popular demand, I am writing you that foursome! Good thing I had a four some a month ago so I would know kinda what I'm talking about. Enjoy and review! Also for what Alice and Bella are wearing, I have included links to pictures which are at the end of this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but if I did, I would join in on this foursome that is about to take place. Unfortunately, Stephanie owns them, and they're not real so I guess I'll have to settle on writing out my fantasies. Oh, nor do I own Fredricks of Hollywood, which is where I got the girls' lingerie from.

**Parties Come In Fours**

*******

**Alice's POV**

It had been a week since Bella and I had hooked up. And I couldn't wait until I could taste her sweet essence again. Unfortunately, we would have to have the boys join in and I would have to share her, but oh well I suppose. I didn't give a fuck about fucking Jasper and Bella at the same time: it was the threat of my brothers balls accidentally brushing up against my ass was what I was worried about. I cringed at the thought.

So I took it upon myself to send my parents long with Emmett and Rosalie on a trip to Seattle to hunt and shop for the weekend. They seemed thrilled, not that I really cared at this point, I just wanted to get down to business.

"Well kids, you have our numbers in case anything happens, and we'll be back in a flash" Esme cooed as she went down the line and kissed each of our cheeks.

"Esme, I'm to break something if you don't stop this. I want to get on the road already" Rosalie spat. Sometimes, only sometimes do I wish I could beat the snot out of her. Though I never usually would, I understand the way she is, but after a while I would think that she would get bored of being so mean.

"Hey, where's Edward and Jasper?" Carlisle asked. "I would have thought they would like to see us off.."

"Well come on, it's not like you guys haven't gone traveling before." I said. They all nodded in agreement and with that, they picked up their bags and went out the door. "Bye! See you in a few days!" I smiled at them and waved as they packed their things into the car and drove off. I sighed. Time to get ready I suppose.

I raced up the stairs to my room, arriving at my closet in three seconds flat. I pulled back the door and walked in. Yes, I have a walk in closet. I have lived too long and had many clothes not to have one of these. I stepped past the rotating rack and to my lingerie drawers. All fifteen medium sized drawers. I didn't need to look long; I had been planning what I would wear for a week. I knew Jazz loved lingerie and I asked Bella and she definitely liked the idea of…dressing up for the festivities.

In my top drawer on top lay what I wanted to wear. I stripped down to nothing in my closet and slipped into my skin tight chemise. It was red stretch satin with along the skirt hem with lace along the cups of my breasts. I took off the garters and didn't bother with a g-string: they would have just gotten in the way and been ripped to shreds.

I sighed, floating out of my closet and jumped on my bed, resting on my haunches. I peered out my window which was the greater part of my room. Ahh…and there she was. Bella glided across the forest floor in equally sexy attire. Her skin was adorned with a black lacey push up bra, with a short emerald green skin that barely covered her ass. I opened the window and looked down at her, already salivating. She smiled sweetly at me and jumped up to my window. She was learning so quickly how to use her abilities. She gracefully landed inside the house, her face only inches away from my face.

She whispered hello then leaned in to kiss me passionately. My eyes rolled back into my head when she darted her tongue past my lips to begin the fight for dominance. I quickly lost: I didn't want to fight; I just wanted to be taken over by this sweet little thing. Sweet and extremely sex all at the same time.

She didn't break the kiss with me as staggered to my bed, flopping back on it giggling madly. I sat up to face her, and twirled her hair in my fingers. She smiled that sweet innocent smile at me. I let my hand float down her hip and began to rub it. She moaned and reached out a hand to touch me, but I slapped it away. It was time to take over again.

" Nu uh…" I joked, pushing her back on the mattress. "It's my turn, Bella my sweet" I knelt down and suckled on her neck, moaning at the sweet taste of her skin. Hovering over her, I parted her legs with my thighs and began massaging her clit with my knee. Hmm…she wasn't wearing panties. This. Was. Fucking. Heaven.

"Ah..ah…Aliccce" she hissed. I grinned as I kissed soft, butterfly kisses down her neck to her breasts and her nipples were already hard. Joy! I took one in my mouth and replaced my now wet knee with my finger. I slipped a finger just past her entrance, then out, coating my finger with her essence. I rubbed two fingers on her clit, first gently massaging it. She moaned and squirmed under my touch, almost crying as I sped up my movements, pressing hard circles around her slit. I was getting turned on, just by listening to her: her gasps, her moans, the way she groaned my name… It was enough to put me over the edge just by listening to that sexy voice of hers.

"Bella, you're so fucking hot" I groaned, taking her nipple in my teeth and tugging hard at it.

"Unnnggghhh!" she managed to get out. I stopped and grinned up at her and she whimpered in protest. God, she was amazing. My own juices were already beginning to slip down my leg. We stared at each other and then I pulled my hand away from circling her clit and slapped it lightly. She jumped. Then I did it again, harder each time until she got up and pushed me down on the mattress and crushed her lips against mine.

I stopped kissing her. A vision flashed before my eyes. Ooooooohhhhh. This was going to be good. I traced my tongue along her lips, feeling her breath coming in pants over my lips.

"They're coming…" I whispered as she reached a hand down to cup my heat. I shivered, pressing myself against her hand.

Just then I heard the door open and the two gasps escape their lips. I turned my head, smiling seductively. Just then, Bella slipped two fingers inside me, and I cried out in response. She expertly pumped her fingers in and out of me as I fell back on the bed. I pinched my nipples, moaning. Through my lustful gaze I could see the bulges in their pants growing.

Edward and Jasper walked towards us, never missing a beat. They took off their shirts in unison, exposing their perfect muscles. They stopped a foot from the bed and unbuttoned their pants, slid them down and kicked them off. Then they pulled down their boxers, never taking their eyes off of us, never missing a beat. Their quite large, hard dicks popped out, their eyes glazing over with lust. I could see a drop of pre cum, dripping down their lengths. It's like they planned this. Well we did plan this, but not their smooth movements. Which would have been scarier, but I couldn't think: my orgasm was approaching.

Bella pumped her fingers faster, curling them forward to knock against my spot. My muscles clenched around her fingers as I screamed out my release, further coating her fingers with my juices. I sighed and my muscles went limp.

I opened my eyes to see six pairs of eyes, staring down at me, grinning.

Oh noes!

**Bella's POV**

I smiled down at Alice who looked slightly scared, but I had a feeling she was being playful. I slipped past the boys and laid down next to Alice, but on my stomach. I giggled, feeling proud that I made her cum again. I pecked her lips over and over again, rubbing circles over her stomach. When I looked up, I saw Edward's throbbing length, his eyes begging me to relieve him. I looked to my right to see Jasper's dick twitching with need.

How could I resist them?

"C'mon over here" I growled to no one in particular. It was on. In 0.2 seconds, Edward was behind me, pulling up my hips. Jasper moved to my left, lifting my hand to wrap around his length and Alice was in front of me, opening her legs wide, awaiting my tongue.

Whew. I had my work cut out for me. They all nodded and it began. Edward slammed is rock hard cock into my pussy, I spit into my hand and started pumping Jasper's dick, hard and fast then I turned my attention to Alice's dripping slit.

From the force of Edward's pounding, my face slammed into Alice and I licked her mercilessly. I lapped up her juices like a dog as Edward hit my spot every time. He dug his fingers into my hips and if I had still been human I probably would have been bruised for days. But anyway, he kept slamming into me, his balls slapping against my ass, making me moan into Alice's bundle of nerves. Her moans and gasps seemed distant. The waves of pleasure just washed over me. So much that I almost forgot about Jasper. I looked up at him and pumped him quickly. I took care to rub my thumb over the slit of his penis. He groaned as my small hand squeezed his massive member. I moved down to his balls, massaging them in my fingers.

I took my two right fingers in Alice's heat, moving them slowly in and out and started sucking on her clit. She moaned and thrashed around when I went from licking to sucking her clit. She panted, thrusting her hips into my mouth. I moved my fingers faster, sucking one final hard time when she finally came hard into my mouth. My face was dripping wet with her juices. Her body went limp. One down.

I took my hand from Jasper's length momentarily to wipe away Alice's juices to re-lubricate my hands. I moved my hand faster and faster. Just then, Alice, came back to life, releasing me from my duties, and wrapped her mouth around Jasper's dick. I was finally left to focus on Edward who was still pounding into my pussy.

I let him rock my body. My muscles clenched around him as he hit my spot countless times. "Fuck Edward!" I groaned, a tear rolling down my cheek. It felt so fucking good! With one final thrust and squeeze on my butt cheeks, Edward and I came together, screaming out each other's names. He held me there, spilling his seed inside me.

I panted, actually feeling tired for once in my new vampire life. I looked over at Alice who was still sucking off Jasper. Her head bobbed up and down. I could hear the sucking noises. I watched the saliva spill own her cheek, which was enough to get me excited all over again. I watched her angelic face frown in concentration on getting her lover off. Jasper's face, usually expressionless was thrown back in passion. His hands gripped either side of Alice's head, guided her up and down on his cock. She sped up so fast that I couldn't even make out her face anymore.

With one more grunt he released his seed into Alice's mouth. She tried to swallow it all, but some of it escaped her lips. He twitched and then fell back on his haunches. Alice pulled back and wiped his cum away from her lips.

Silently, we all went up to the head of my bed and laid down. Edward laid on one end, on his side, I had my back to his chest. Alice laid down facing me with her back to Jasper's chest. We all sighed. There was no need to say anything: we were perfectly content. I held Alice's hand and out mates put an arm around our waists. We all lay there in the darkness, waiting for the sun to rise and a new day to begin.

***

Hope you all enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I would appreciate it. You asked for foursome, I write, reviews would make me feel happiness. Stay tuned, I will be releasing a fanfic with a plot, that will also have sex by chapter six. Love you all!

~Valea~

Bella's Outfit

Alice's Outfit


End file.
